My Dog's Tale
}} My Dog's Tale es un juego de aventura gráfica, y el primer juego completamente creado por YonicStudios. Anteriormente, Pixelements también colaboró en el desarrollo del juego. Aunque originalmente se prevía el lanzamiento del primer episodio para el 11 de Julio de 2018 para plataformas de PC, coincidiendo con el décimo aniversario oficial de YonicStudios, solo el primer tráiler fue publicado. En Enero de 2019 se anunció que el proyecto fue pospuesto en favor a ''Metroid Prime VR''. Sin embargo, el proyecto no se considera cancelado de forma interna, ya que según Yonic el juego se encuentra "a la espera de nuevos recursos para su desarrollo". Como abanderado del décimo aniversario oficial de YonicStudios y quinceavo aniversario extraoficial, es posible que se lance una [[My Dog's Tale#My Dog's Tale DX|versión Director's Cut]] para Nintendo Switch. También existe la posibilidad de un DLC que incluya este contenido en la versión de PC. Se ha confirmado en Diciembre de 2016 que My Dog's Tale no estará disponible para PlayStation 4 ni para Xbox One, ni en su versión Director's Cut. Sinopsis Un año antes de los hechos de My Dog's Tale, un hombre desarrollador de videojuegos llamado Alan se marchó con su perro de vacaciones, sin embargo, el perro se perdió en el aeropuerto de Brookfate y no volvió a encontrarse con su amo. Transcurrido un año, ahora el perro vive con la familia Herrinway, en una zona residencial de Brookfate, donde vive felizmente. Sin embargo, sintiendo una profunda melancolía por su anterior amo, decide escaparse de casa en busca de su antiguo amo. Capítulos El 12 de Octubre de 2017 se confirmó que el juego pasaría a un formato de 5 capítulos lanzados de forma sucesiva entre 2018 y 2019. * Prólogo: Sin un título concreto. Incluido en el capítulo 1. * Capítulo 1: This is chapter one. Tiene previsto su lanzamiento el 11 de julio de 2018. * Capítulo 2: Chapter two comes after chapter one. * Capítulo 3: Chapter three here. * Capítulo 4: For reasons, this chapter title makes no sense. * Capítulo 5: Here you'll meet with your fate. * Epílogo: This is the story of my dog. ''Incluido en el capítulo 5. Jugabilidad ''My Dog's Tale introduce varias mecánicas innovadoras dentro del campo de las elecciones de juego e historias ramificadas. Mundo en Tiempo Real Este juego introduce el Mundo en Tiempo Real (Real-Time World) como base de sus mecánicas de juego. Consiste en que las acciones de Tu perro sobre el mundo transcurren al mismo que tiempo que otros personajes y objetos interactúan con el mismo mundo. Sin embargo, esto no tiene en cuenta el tiempo que transcurre en la realidad, además de que hay cinco capítulos con una historia ramificada gracias a las múltiples elecciones que presenta el juego. Tu perro, al que se le podrá dar un nombre, tiene un medidor de Hambre, que funciona como su medidor de vida. Con el tiempo irá vaciándose hasta que, cuando llegue a cero, se acabará la partida. Múltiples elecciones Las acciones y elecciones que haga el jugador cambiarán el transcurso de la historia de Tu perro. Sin embargo, este juego difiere de otros en que las elecciones no están determinadas por acciones como escoger entre una lista de múltiples opciones, sino que solo están determinadas por la jugabilidad. De esta forma, no hay objetivos determinados salvo aquellos que plantea el propio jugador. La idea básica del juego muestra que los fracasos cuentan en el avance de la historia. Acciones Además, Tu perro tiene una serie de movimientos que puede realizar: * Olisquear: Sirve para realizar un análisis del entorno y rastrear objetos o personajes de interés, objetos o rastros con el mismo olor que Alan, entre otras cosas. Estos elementos aparecerán resaltados con un color para saber qué tipo de acción se puede realizar. * Hablar: Permite interactuar con otros personajes. Cuando se usa cerca de un perro, se podrá charlar con ese perro. Cuando se usa cerca de un humano, se puede interactuar con esa persona, pero no se podrá entender lo que dice. En cualquier otro caso, Tu perro hablará sobre la situación actual. * Comer: Reemplaza a Hablar si se encuentra cerca de algo comestible. Permite comer alimentos y aumentar la barra de Hambre. * Inspeccionar: Sirve para examinar objetos o personajes que haya cerca. Muchos objetos que están resaltados de otro color que el marrón pueden ser inspeccionados. Si no hay ningún objetivo cerca, Tu perro describirá el lugar donde se encuentra. * Guardar: Considerado una habilidad especial, permite entrar en casetas de perro desocupadas y guardar la partida. * Hay una serie de habilidades especiales que tu perro puede aprender a lo largo del juego. Son las siguientes: ** Excavar por tierra suave para hacer pasadizos o enterrar objetos. ** Saltar y trepar por vallas y otros obstáculos. ** Desbloquear cerraduras de puertas o cofres. ** Mover objetos ligeros y pesados. ** Esconderse entre sitios oscuros y estrechos. * Anteriormente existían otras dos habilidades: coger y soltar objetos pequeños. Sin embargo, para evitar hacer el juego demasiado grande, esto fue eliminado. Control My Dog's Tale cuenta con dos sistemas de control para el teclado, un sistema de control para mandos genéricos, y dos sistemas de control diseñados exclusivamente para ciertos mandos. * Teclado (Estándar): Utiliza las teclas W, A, S, y D para el movimiento y las flechas del teclado para ejecutar las acciones. Las teclas Mayúsculas permiten que el perro pueda correr. * Teclado (Clásico): Utiliza las flechas del teclado para el movimiento y las teclas W, A, S y D para ejecutar las acciones. Las teclas Mayúsculas permiten que el perro pueda correr. * Mando genérico: Utiliza el stick izquierdo para el movimiento y los botones en cruz de la parte derecha del mano para las acciones. El gatillo derecho suele ser el botón para correr. * Steam Controller: Tiene un control muy similar al del mando genérico, pero no utiliza los bumpers, y ambos gatillos frontales permiten correr. * Mando de GameCube con adaptador: Utiliza el stick izquierdo para el movimiento, el botón A para olisquear, el botón B para hablar o comer, el botón X para inspeccionar y el botón Y para ejecutar una acción especial o guardar. Estética La gran mayor parte de los gráficos de My Dog's Tale son sprites pixelados en blanco y negro, incluyendo tonalidades de grises. Algunas de las razones por las que se decidió esto incluyen la implementación de dos formas de visión del color de los perros, el resalto de los colores asociados con las mecánicas del juego, y que es una forma de minimizar el tiempo creando los recursos gráficos del juego. Sin embargo, aún no se ha llegado a decidir si habrá sombras en los sprites como si fueran escalas de grises. Personajes My Dog's Tale cuenta con un gran elenco de personajes caninos y personajes humanos interactuable, siendo Tu perro el personaje controlable y el protagonista de la historia. Durante el transcurso de la historia, Tu perro irá descubriendo detalles sobre la historia y el paradero de su antiguo amo Alan. My Dog's Tale DX My Dog's Tale Director's Cut será una re-edición de My Dog's Tale exclusiva para Nintendo Switch con razón del décimo aniversario oficial de YonicStudios, que incluyen los cinco capítulos más características exclusivas de esta versión. A pesar de su exclusividad, es posible que se lance un DLC para la versión de ordenador que incluya la mayor parte de Director's Cut. * La estética por defecto será en color, en contraste con los gráficos principalmente en blanco y negro de la versión original. ** Cuatro temas estéticos: Uno a todo color (Tema DX, predeterminado), uno en blanco y negro (Tema original), uno en holográfico verde (Tema Game Boy), y el último en holográfico rojo (Tema Virtual Boy). Los tres últimos se van desbloqueando en este orden conforme se llega a uno de los tres finales originales. * Nuevo distrito de playa, Sunset Palms, con nuevos personajes interactuables. ** Un final totalmente nuevo estrechamente relacionado con Sunset Palms. * Banda sonora mejorada y con pistas extendidas. * Un posible diagrama de flujo al comenzar de nuevo una partida tras llegar al final para poder saltar a una parte ya visitada del juego. * Algunas de las referencias culturales de la versión original son reemplazadas por referencias a juegos de Nintendo, especialmente las de Undertale. * Nuevo modo DX con movimiento en ocho direcciones y una nueva velocidad de sigilo. * Solo en Nintendo Switch, el sistema de control del Steam Controller es reemplazado por el control de los Joy-Cons: ** El Joy-Con izquierdo permite el movimiento de Tu perro: El joystick analógico permite cambiar entre velocidad de sigilo, pasando por normal, hasta llegar a correr. La cruceta izquierda solo permite moverse caminando. ** El Joy-Con derecho permite realizar las acciones de Tu perro, tanto la cruceta de botones como el stick analógico inferior. ** Soporte de HD Rumble al realizar varias acciones o al estar bajo la lluvia. ** Posibles Joy-Cons personalizados de My Dog's Tale DX. * Solo en Nintendo Switch, el sistema de control de los mandos genéricos es reemplazado por el control de Wii U Pro Controller, el cual es muy similar al primero. * El sistema de control de teclado desaparece. Es posible que el control de mando de GameCube se mantenga, esta vez de forma nativa. * Posibles Amiibos de Tu perro en versión blanco y negro y en color, que permitirán guardar una partida del juego para cargarlo en cualquier momento en cualquier consola. * Posible compatibilidad con Amiibo Dongle. Curiosidades * Dentro del juego habrá numerosos cameos de otros proyectos de YonicStudios, incluyendo proyectos de la Generación 0. Entre estos proyectos se encuentran Crossed Over, Grim Mountain, Paper Yoshi 2: The Seven Cores, y Los Gnomos de la Tele. Sin embargo, también tiene varias referencias culturales ajenas a YonicStudios. * Debido a las similitudes visuales que comparte con el juego Undertale, hay varias bromas que hacen referencia a este juego. Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Proyectos de Neo YonicStudios Categoría:My Dog's Tale